Roxas Get's Sugar High?
by KelseyBell93
Summary: Please exuse if theres any mistakes I really hate writting regular does that make sense? b/c I'm so used 2 writing script form XD, so yeah... I'm really sry D: But yeah so Roxas-kun our favorite little nobody get's sugar high so R&R plz no flames :D


Ranma-Chan93: There comes a time in everybody's life when -busts out laughing- Yeah well it's like 6 in the morning and I just had coke and cookies and I'm listening to Lucky Star a bunch of times so enjoy this crack KH fanfic XD!!

Axel: Ranma-CHan93 owns NUTHING, got it memorized?

.

"Berries and Cream, Berries and Cream! I'm a little lad who loves berries and cream!!" Roxas sang prancing around the Organization base while the other members gave him a look that simply said 'WTF'!

Until Axel finally realized why the young nobody (he-he Roxas is a loser XD) was acting like a hosequervo. HE WAS SUGAR HIGH!!

"Holly crap 0-0." Axel said, "He's sugar high!! What the hell did you eat!?" Demanded the red head. "Ummm just some coke and a buncha cookies and some brownies!" He replied innocently.

"And who gave you those things!?"

"Demyx!!" Roxas replied happily.

Axel gave Demyx a look that said "I'll kill you, you SOB". "Do you know what you've done!? The last time he got sugar high we were at the mall-and well let's just say now it's dead! Do you want the same thing to happened to this castle!? I think man sex will kill us so fix the problem!!"

"Where'd he go??" Asked Demyx.

-Later on…-

Luxord opened another beer as he, Zexion, and Saix continued there game of poker.

Obviously Luxord was winning.

"-hic- And if I win you two have to buy my another six pack! Were running low."

"BYEYOUANOTHERWHAT!?" Asked the hyperactive teen popping up randomly.

"Oh My Gawd 0-0..." Said Zexion and Saix in together seeing Roxas in his new get-up.

( boxers with a towel tied around his shoulders and some how he found Larxene's bra and put that on his head.)

And Luxord passed out because well he was all ready very drunk and Roxas scarred the crap out of him.

"HMM I GUESS NO ONE WILL ANSWER ME!!" He said and then ran off yelling something about singing Disney karaoke. Then as he left Axel and Demyx, no we didn't forget them lol, came running in.

"Have you-" Axel stopped seeing Luxord, "What the hell did Roxas do!?"

"Oh yeah… Uh he just scarred the crap out of him. What the hell happened to him like that since -his eyes got wide- …mall…incident…"

" Yeah!! Dumb-ass here got him sugar high!!" Axel said pointing at Demyx.

"HEY it seemed fun at the time."

"And we thought it was also OK to give him that ice-cream cone at the mall last year but we were wrong to!"

Roxas had some how made his way into the meeting room which was now his Disney karaoke land.

He picked up the mike and begin singing:

"SHALALALALALA MY OH MY LOOKS LIKE THAT DAMN FREAKING BOY IS TO SHY AND WON'T KISS THE FREAKING GIRL…. A PART OF YOUR WOOOOOORRRRRRLD IN THE CIRCLE OF LIFE AND SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY IS THE WAY THAT YOUR MAKING ME FEEL TONIGHT AND IT'S HARD TO LET IT GO!!

BONJOUR, BONJOR I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!!"

"Do you hear that!? It sounds like several badly sung songs combined into one!" Saix asked then answered himself.

They all looked at each other; "ROXAS!!" The all cried.

"Hey have any of you guys seen my bra?" Asked Larxene.

"Um yeah promise you won't get mad-"

"OK.." She replied.

"But Demyx the retarded the nobody (Loser lol). Got Roxas sugar high."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Yeah sorry I really didn't it would get this bad…""Look guys man sex and Marluxia will be home soon and if they see Roxas this way again, especially after the mall incident. Well were all sorta screwed!"

"Hurry guys we need to find him!" Zexion reminded them.

"JUST AROUND THE RIVER BEND, I'M LOOKING FOR A BEAR NECESSITIES!!

HAKUNA MATATA WE HAVE PHILOSOPHY HAKUNA MATATA!!

Baled time everybody!!

I'll be your candle on the waterMy love for you will always burnI know you're lost and driftingBut the clouds are liftingDon't give up you'll have somewhere to turn

The gang (he he sounds like Scooby Doo) comes in but Roxas smiles widely happy to have a audience.

0-0I'll be your candle on the water'Till ev'ry wave is warm and brightMy soul is there beside youLet this candle guide youSoon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

(points at axel) Don't let the stormy darkness pull you downI'll paint a ray of hope around youCircling in the airLighted by a prayerI'll be your candle on the waterThis flame inside of me will growKeep holding on you'll make itHere's my hand so take itLook for me reaching out to showAs sure as rivers flowI'll never let you goI'll never let you goI'll never let you go...

He then did a dramatic pose and took his bow.

"What the hell!?" Demanded Larxene, "Is my bra doing on your retarded head!?"

"It protects me from man sex!" Proclaimed Roxas.

"Xemnas isn't even here!" Said Axel.

"Yeah well if he was here he'd just kill me!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Probably," The others said together.

"Where home!" Called Man Sex err I mean Xemnas. (I'm sorry I love that XD)

"HEY XEMNAS, ROXAS IS SINGING BALLADS AGAIN!!" Axel then called out.

"What the hell Roxas I said no ballads!! Which one was it this time?""Candle on the water!" Demyx called back.

"OH MY GAWD ROXAS THAT IS THE WORSE FREAKING ONE EVER!! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!!" Screamed the angry leader.

"You called papa?" Asked Roxas innocently.

The all gave him a look that said the same thing; "What the hell?"

"Roxas give me the crack.." Xemnas said.

"What ever would you be talking about papa?"

"Your drugs you know our policies, besides your to young to even know what this stuff is!"

"No way your NOT taking away my candy!" Roxas hollered suddenly figured out well what he thought he meant by 'crack'.

"Oh is that what you kids call it!?" Xemnas demanded thinking that's what hipsters called crack. "Well I WILL NOT let one of my members be a crack-head."

"But what about Xibar?" Asked Axel.

"I mean our youngest member for God sakes he's only 15 years old… This IS Xibar's fault!" He realized.

"He he Axel he thinks I'm on drugs or something." Roxas said laughing.

"You mean he's not high?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah he's high," Demyx said then they all added, "Sugar high!"

Xemnas then fell over but he was still hella pissed.

"No more sugar! God I was about to go into a full search in all the members rooms!"

"Ha-ha funny…" Axel and Demyx said, yes they hide the crack that the younger organization 13 members do the burn-outs in the basement XD. Just like in 'That 70's Show' he-he I love that show.

-Later on that very night!-

"-phew- I thought we were so screwed, GOOD JOB ROXAS!" Marluxia cried.

Roxas then busted out laughing his head off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Now he was twice as high.

"Yeah idiot!" Axel said hitting Roxas upside the head.

"-still laughing- Oww! He-he.."

"Gawd I want my bra back!" Larxene said snatching the bra off the younger ones head.

"Hey but guys do you think it's a good thing were doing getting a 15 year old high?" Deymex asked in concern. "He could get cancer or something…"

"So could we moron!" Axel said. "And besides it's not like he has a heart."

"That's mean Axel… I could pretend or something!" Roxas exclaimed and then saw a ant, "OH MY GAWD A ANT!!"

"…"

"ROXAS GET UP HERE!!" Screamed Xemnas.

"Yes papa!" Called Roxas.

"Oh Sht Roxas look normal or something!" Marluxia cried.

"he-he why it's not like I'm high or something."

"… Does he even know what he's doing?" Axel asked.

"ROXAS!!"

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!!" Roxas yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"YES SIR!!" He yelled back, "Damn I hate being the youngest member!"

He went upstairs to see Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Ok you get it everybody who wasn't down stairs!

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Ok because you young and don't understand drugs and alcohol were here to tell you." Xigbar started.

"Axel all ready taught me! Don't use things you don't recognize!" He replied happily barely comprehending what they were saying but knowing he didn't want to hear it.

"Good, well next week we talk about the bird and the bees."

"Demyx taught me those when I asked him, there animals!" Roxas replied again (yes he's still high as a kite).

"Not quite.. But for right now sure! You can go now."

When he walked away he mumbled, "Yes and I know what crack looks like -!"

END!!


End file.
